


天真暴徒

by Erica612



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 米英 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Students, 米英 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica612/pseuds/Erica612
Summary: 一场措不及防的相遇
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	天真暴徒

**Author's Note:**

> 高智商反社会米✘被害妄想症英

亚瑟·柯克兰是个金发碧眼的漂亮男孩，可神经敏感得像随时预备发射的箭弦。

他的怪异行为被广泛关注是在一个夏日的、烈日炎炎的午后。当时篮球场上的球员们正打得火热，三两好友欢呼着冲进室内观台。直到走廊空荡荡了他才起身，时不时惊恐地左顾右盼，从教室到现场足足用了十分钟。不出所料，全部座位都被抢完，他被拥挤的人群逼进狭小的角落，头顶是吊挂着的风扇。这是多么凉快的位置呀！可他尖叫了出来。

周围的同学们都用惊异的神态打量着他，赛场角逐的主力队员闻声向他望去，完美地错过了队友的传球。

“糟糕!”

反应过来时敌队已牢牢掌握控球权，对着自家的篮筐就是一记出色的三分球，结束的哨声响起，整个观台随之沸腾。

“喂!你怎么回事！”

几个高年级的学生抡起袖子，眉目充斥着不善，拨开包围的人潮气势汹汹冲他走来。

男孩被吓得全身发抖，紧抿的嘴唇泛着青紫色，苍白的肌肤蒙上一层冷汗。

“他妈的说话啊!”

一瓶塑料矿泉水瓶狠狠地砸在他脚下，爆裂的水花飞溅上裤腿，他的喉管再次发出凄烈叫声。

“干什么呢?”

从女孩们的簇拥与慰藉之中挺出个高挑俊朗的小伙，身着球队的服制。带头的作俑者连忙上前故作凛然地搭上他的肩，手指着已经失神的男孩道——

“就是他，琼斯。要不是那声惊叫，现在站上领奖台的人非你莫属啊！”

“噢，那是自然。”他咧开嘴角，“不过，这里可是公共场所。”

见状，几个人不做声地退出观台，领头的善不甘休地瞪了男孩一眼。

可怜的家伙唬得往后又退了一步，顾及不上面前人的目光扫射，腿早就哆嗦着欲奔出门外。

“你叫什么名——”

话还没说完，男孩已鲁莽地擦过他的手臂，朝敞开的后面快速跑去。

眼瞧那一溜烟消失在门口的身影，回想那因畏惧而水汽氤氲的幽绿眼眸、泛着水花的纤长睫羽，他不禁勾起嘴角。

“有意思。”

太阳西斜，熙熙攘攘的学子涌出校门。这是快乐而轻松的时辰，但无法体现在男孩紧锁的眉头上。

“亚瑟，你出来一下。”

教室门口是史蒂文森小姐，这让他稍稍放松紧剔。

“在观台那时受到刺激了吗？”

她让他坐在办公室的软椅上，小心地问。

“嗯...我害怕吊扇会砸下来，割伤同学们...我被挤得动不了，所以叫了出来。”

他的话语支支吾吾，甚至含糊不清。

史蒂文森轻轻叹了口气，翻动着桌面上的文件，抽出一张假条。

“医生说你的情况如何?”

“他说...按时用药物控制，情况会好些。”

“没有住院的要求?”

“我觉得...还是学业要紧。”

太阳的余热仍未褪去，她撩起两颊被汗水浸湿的鬓发，利索地盘上头顶。

“你的身体要紧。”

假条盖上鲜红的印章，批准栏处墨迹未干。

“别担心，你很优秀，自己考虑吧。”

他拿着假条走出办公室，穿过长长的、铺满夕阳的走廊。

凉爽的风拂过脚腕，他迈开步子朝教室飞奔去。

到门边时他忽然怔住，双眼一片昏暗。

“亚瑟·柯克兰?好名字。”

金发蓝眼的小伙跨坐在自己的板桌上，手里随意翻看着从桌箱里拿出的试卷。

“你最好进来，如果不想被群P。”

他的脚像是被沉重的缰绳拖住了，可还是一步一步往前挪。

比起那种恶劣的事，他宁愿靠近这个仅有一面之“缘”的人。

“三米距离，你用了95秒。”

小伙笑意盈盈的蓝眼睛充满戏谑，不过目光移到他手上拿的假条便及时收敛。

“生病了?”

见男孩不说话，他抄起桌上摆的一本练习册放在窗口。

显然，效果不错。

“嗯，是的。”

杂糅泪腔的声音。

“心理疾病?”

男孩脸红了，头低低垂下，好一会儿才费力地点了点头。

“按道理来说不应该”，小伙把练习册放回板桌，“不过交个朋友吧，阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯，叫我阿尔就好。”

他握住男孩冰凉的、微微发抖的手。

很温暖的感觉，虽不情愿，但在那一刻男孩心中的不安沉淀下来。

光线透过窗棂洒在他们身上，天蓝的窗帘飘动着。

假条并没有发挥它的本质作用。

男孩一如往常地端坐在靠讲台的位置，双眼注视着黑板。

唯有这时，他的目光无所畏惧。

午饭时间，他又是准备最后离开的。

完成习题、整理笔记、收拾桌箱...还有小心翼翼地环顾四周，将美工刀揣进裤兜。

一切都井井有条地进行着。

不料出门就撞见阿尔弗雷德。

“等你好一会了。”

他夹着根大麻烟，明目张胆地靠在围墙上，对不时飘来的诧异眼光毫不予理睬。

“你怎么...在这儿?”

男孩有些疑虑，眼神躲闪。

“喏，既然都是朋友了，一起吃个饭没什么吧。”

阿尔热情地搭上他的肩，露出整齐的皓齿。

他颤了下，算是妥协了。

从教学楼走到操场，阿尔的话就没停过。

“你怎么老绷着脸啊，一点都不可爱。”

他望着男孩僵硬的娃娃脸，话语有点惋惜的意味。

“啊，那是因为，我不太善于将情绪...体现在脸上。”

这个回答非常牵强，他自己也意识到了，因紧张而泛起的红丝攀上脸颊。

气氛很尴尬，还好这时几个身着队服的人出现，和阿尔搭上话。

“嘿琼斯，今天表现很给力嘛。”

“随便参与而已。”

看得出阿尔的不屑，那人也没继续附和，拿出一把包装精美的花束。

“姑娘们给你的。”

他轻哼一声，转身。

“不必，顺带帮个忙伙计，叫她们别费心思。”

走到校门时，男孩停下脚步。

“不去食堂?”

他抬起眼望向阿尔，惶恐使手心滋滋冒汗。

“食堂那东西也能吃！?走，带你去外面吃，我请客。”

阿尔娴熟地扬了扬手里借来的走读卡示意门卫，两人轻松地出了校门。

他感受到男孩脖颈的虚汗，没做声，走进不远处一家快餐店。

金灿灿的薯条、两份汉堡、两杯可乐摆在桌面上，苍白的娃娃脸上显示不出食欲。

“我知道你害怕，但你得相信，我不会伤害你。”

说着，他抽出一根薯条放在嘴里咀嚼，蓝眼睛格外清澈。

“你没使出美工刀，倒是出乎我意料。”

下一秒，窘迫弥漫在空气里，不过男孩脸色比刚才红润多了。

“那把刀，是用来自我保护的。”

他的手缓缓掀开包装汉堡的纸袋，咬了一小口。

“自我保护?”

“对，曾经...发生过糟糕的事。”

男孩埋下头，呆滞地盯着手里的食物，机械地、像完成一项任务一样将它们送进嘴里。

“这样啊...”

面前的人若有所思，镜片底下的眼睛流淌着复杂的情绪，但没表露在言语上。

这大抵是阿尔有史以来吃过的最安静的午餐，快结束的时候，他决定打破沉默。

“喝一点吧，会渴的。”

他麻利撕掉吸管袋，插进可乐里递给他。

“多谢。”

“放学后一起走?你不是害怕吗，我送你回去。”

男孩对上他清亮无暇的眼睛，点点头。

或许他没有想象的那么糟。

夕阳托着两个细长的影子。

柔软的光束使他们的金发愈加灿烂、轮廓线深邃立体，匆匆的风片刻停驻。

男孩脚步轻缓且默契地和身侧的人保持一致步律，他感到不曾有过的放松。

这是一条干净平直的大道，靠马路一侧种着大气繁茂的法国梧桐。落日的光斑跳跃在青翠叶尖，林荫间隙投射下斑驳的树影。

过去的日子他从未察觉。

“看什么呢？”

阿尔瞧着他一小半匿在阴影处的侧颜，些许疑惑。

“看这条路，原来是那么美。”

“一般吧...”

“也许对你来说这是很熟悉的景色，但对我而言，它们陌生而鲜活。”

小伙皱起眉头，不是很明白话中的意思，反而对他一直字正腔圆的英伦语调提起较大兴趣。

“你是英国人？”

“没错，以前和兄长们住在伦敦。”

“哦...所以来这里，是因为那件事吗？”

“嗯。”

...

“他们死了吗？”

他惊讶地抬起头，迎上那对压抑着愤怒的蓝色眼睛，摇了摇脑袋。

“于是你就一直活在他们的桎梏之中。”

一时语塞，他听到他的叹息。

“我收回那天在教室里说的话。”

男孩望向他，神情平静，唇边的话语被车流鸣笛淹没。

十字路口。

“听着亚瑟”，阿尔扳过他的身子，使得彼此的目光交汇在一起。

“这是个糟糕至极的世界，没有人能代替你活，因此你必须拿出勇气面对。”

夜幕降临，街头喧嚣，蓝眼睛素净明亮。

记忆的尘埃里，漫天可怖的灰烬中，站立曾经骄傲的少年。

走向逃避的那刻，他便与他渐行渐远。

男孩鼻腔蹿起强烈的酸涩，喉管被哽住，视线一下模糊不清。

“我要往右边走”，他说。

方向相反。幽绿眼瞳一闪而过的暗淡已给出答案。

“放心，你没事的。”

他轻轻拍了拍男孩的肩。

“我相信你。”

“这才对嘛。”

他绽开标志性笑容，日子往来，似是经久不衰。

男孩背过身，朝自己家的方向走去。

背后的人一直注视着他，直到他的身影消失在道路尽头。

夏天快要结束了。

史蒂文森对亚瑟突然好转的病情感到惊讶与欣喜——他的眼睛重归于初时相见的灵动，气色也好多了。

问其原因，男孩笑而不语。

阿尔是他生命中的光。

只要和阿尔走在一起，便能冲破所有阻力——同学背后的议论、戏谑异样的眼光、排挤嘲讽的调侃...站着光里，他无所畏惧。

他甚至感到所经苦难就如冲下绝壁的瀑水，阵痛过后终究平息成一潭清泓。

黑暗使人看不清四周，沐浴在耀眼的光亮里亦是如此。

碧空如洗，万里无云。男孩拿起体育课的器材，正准备出教室，一个清甜的声音从背后传来。

“亚瑟，史蒂文森小姐让你立马去寝室门口等她，有重要的事对你说。”

回头，是个关系不熟的女孩，笑容可掬。

他不觉得这件事有任何蹊跷，爽快地答应了。

美工刀冰凉地躺在桌箱里。

“老师，亚瑟今天身体不舒服，来不了了，叫我帮忙请个假”，女孩说到。

没有人注意到寝室门口他扭曲痛苦的面容、疯狂绝望地挣扎。

“啧啧，寡不敌众啊。”

他被上次观台围堵的几个人按在寝室的床板，刚刚受击的腹部传来剧烈疼痛，已然没有反抗余地。

领头的坏笑着撕开男孩内衬，全然不理会他一声声求饶，满意地拍了拍面前布满泪水的脸颊。

“那狂妄小子眼光还真不错。”

金属皮链滑落的声音、污言秽语灌入耳膜，灼烧他溃烂的神经。

光明焚目，暗无天日。

鲜血淋漓的旧伤被再度撕裂，空寂的长廊回荡着悲恸的哀嚎。

“真该让阿尔弗雷德亲眼看看你这德性。”

这是他昏厥前听到的最后一句话。

“你确定是230寝室?”

“没准了我看他进去的。”

“走，抱他床上去。”

...

“亚瑟!!!”

阿尔冲进寝室时已日薄西山。

惨淡的白炽下，男孩单薄暴露的身躯倒在床榻。脸上泪痕斑斑，眼睛里没有一丝光，大腿内侧残留着浊液和殷红血迹，无一不在控诉遭遇的暴行。

一时间，他的头脑嗡嗡作响，撕心裂肺的痛苦袭满全身，恍如狂风暴雨劈头盖脸而来。

天黑了，不会再亮了。

他的手颤抖着、死死抱紧这幅狼藉遍野的身躯，喉咙爆发出野兽般凄烈的哭嚎。

他成长至今赋予情感的唯一事物，在昏暗的夜幕支离破碎。

“去死吧，烂人们。都给我下地狱。”

这是因一把花束引发的报复行动。

天时、地利、人和。

史蒂文森小姐辞职了，亚瑟没有再去学校。

初秋艳阳下，教室里传来朗朗读书声，实验室有收获结论的欢呼，操场上奔跑着激情洋溢的少年...多么美好的景象，美好到荒诞，美好到仿佛人间不曾有悲痛苦难。

少数人痛苦，多数人欢乐。

前来调查的警局人员就像掺和惨痛的一颗颗老鼠屎。

...

美好破碎是在次日中午。

已经废弃的高年级教室里倒着四具尸体，法医判断为一氧化碳中毒。

校方轰动。

死者衣物上残留的DNA和门把手上的指纹多次比对，最终判定施罪者——阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯。

校方再次轰动。

似乎无人敢相信，各方面拔尖、拥有众多爱慕者的开朗少年竟是如此暴徒。

审讯室里，至始至终逼迫威胁都没能使他开口说一个字。他只是淡淡的笑着，碧蓝的眼睛充满天真和残酷。

无需乏味的言辞，目的已经达到。

他是光，他无所畏惧。

两周后的法庭上，被告方在原告拟定的赔款数额上自主提出多加200美金，犯罪人不负刑事责任。

原因一，未满处刑周岁。

原因二，阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯曾三次被心理医生确诊为ASPD（反社会人格），不具备处刑条件。

这一次，他被强制住进精神科诊室。

坐在MECT接受治疗时，他想——或许这就是最后了吧，他们的故事。

但走出治疗房的片刻，阿尔愣住了。

毫无生气的白墙、充斥消毒水气味的长廊、意识涣散的人们发出的叫喊...全部消融在那一抹熟悉的金发中。

“亚瑟!!!”

男孩木然转过头，泪水冲出眼眶。

当整个世界都是黑白乏味时，他们两人，鲜艳悦目。

“亚瑟，对不起，如果不是因为我...”

男孩的指腹轻柔地抵上他的唇。

“原谅你了。”

这句话早就说过，在川流不息的街头。

他的嘴角轻微上扬，温和的就像冬天过去以后，第一条开冻，映着周遭浅浅绿意潺潺而过的河水。

每时都有生命在悄然消逝，每时都有生命蓬勃降生。

每日都有夕阳西下之刻，每日都有晨光熹微之时。

年复一年，从未变更。

未来不会变得更好，糟糕的事情，糟糕的人，仍然存在，永远存在。

可是生命还在继续。

凡是过去，皆为序章。

仲夏的乡野，昆虫的潜意识与梦编织成呢喃轻歌回荡在草丛，空气清透得回甜，头顶的星河如燃着花火的光带...一切空灵缥缈，唯有彼此的气息滚烫而真切。

漫长的吻徐徐落幕。

“亚瑟，我们都只活一次，所以必须活得快乐。”

那些疼痛已经翻篇了。

明天会是新的一天。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
